Ever Since You Left
by E.CHERRY
Summary: Sasuke left the Leaf 6 years ago and Sakura is alone. During the 6 years she's been very successful. Sakura thinks that she got over him and moved on to her life UNTIL her new mission turned out to be track Sasuke down and kill him.


Ever since you left – prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wish…lol

Author's note: slight sasusaku and mostly Ino's monologue.

I am very flexible on changes. Even though this is ff, I am going to change lots of things… even some things happened in the past if necessary. One big thing that I'm going to change is making Sakura extremely strong. I know she is gifted as a medic but I mean this more than a gifted medic. If you see any thing that didn't happen in the book, please don't panic.

I am open to both negative and positive reviews. However if you are giving me advices please make it sensible. I would be less considering if it doesn't make sense. Everyone is welcome to email me and I am really open to everyone. Now, please sit back and enjoy.

* * *

He left.

He left without a word.

To Sakura, that was an extreme pain. She loved him more than I did.  
I may only care about his good looks, his talents, his cool/calm personality and maybe, maybe his bloodline.

But she was different.

She knew him more than I did. She shared more times with him.  
She cared his pain, his fate, his destiny and she cared him as a friend.  
_A comrade_.

I don't know if I'd die for him but I too well know that she would.  
She wouldn't hesitate to throw her body to save Sasuke if she could save him from death.  
She would kill anyone if it were the only way to save him from an enemy.

Haruno Sakura, eighteen-year-old my dear friend, once loved Sasuke that much.

She loved him more than her life.

Then, he left.

He left without a word.

He left without a word _to her_.

* * *

Konoha was drizzled with soft raindrops. Drizzled enough to make your clothes attach to your skin. Like any other days, Sakura refused to sleep and dragged herself to the same road that she had dragged herself for weeks now. It was the road that must not be avoided but taken if your destination was getting out of Konoha from the Uchiha compound. 

As usual she cursed herself for forgetting her jacket. She shivered in cold, but remained standing in her feet and kept her eyes wide open. Her apple green eyes followed any movement as she guarded the road. Then, an unexpected guest appeared from nowhere. This special guest was suspected but wasn't expected tonight.

He walked up to her, stared back right into her surprised eyes and with a worried look he whispered.

'Go home Sakura. You will catch a cold.'

But Sakura quickly found her usual calmness and hit the nail dead center.

'Where are you going? You promised that you will never go, Sasuke.'

She asked with a slight fear but full of hate in her voice.

Pause.

She received no reply and she didn't wait long for his reply. She just informed.

'I can't let you go.'

The Uchiha knew that she wouldn't, no matter what happens. He sighed and managed to hold her in his what-seemed-like strong arms and held her for a long time. Without any thinking she clutched his arms and dug her head into his chest. Every time he tried to release her free his body wouldn't listen to his command. It would end up his fingers shaking a little. Soon he held her more tightly and whispered in her ears.

'I'm sorry, Sakura. I won't ask for your pardon.'

He must have been in tears. His throat hurt and held him back from continue on talking. Without any more word he forced his body to gain his chakra at his three right fingers and slowly but quickly, gently but ragingly he touched her neck. Sakura fell unconscious right away in his arms.

Konoha was drizzled with soft raindrops. Drizzled enough to make your clothes attach to your skin. But Sakura remained asleep in dried clothes. A large shirt was over her body and kept her safe from the dewdrops and the coldness of dawn. Her body was motionless but protective, and raindrops free under a roof of a building. As the dawn fell down on Konoha, the rain stopped and the sun rose like any other days. The sun heated the same road that she had dragged herself for weeks now. The road that once gave her taste of parting, the road that she would found herself once in a while haunted in nightmares. The sun heated the road, including the object that lied over Sakura's twelve-year-old body. A shirt that was black with an Uchiha symbol.

* * *

A/N: Did you like the prologue? I know it's kind of confusing because this is mostly new to all of you but hey, this is just a taste of the mood I'm going to create on this story. It's only a prologue.I haven't started the story yet. Anything new/confusing is going to be explained in Chapter 1. In other words I want to make this confusing so readers will read the first chapter. Just a reminder before you review, Sasukegeneratedone or twotear dropsfor a reason, so plz don't think it's OOC before you know the reason which is going to be mentioned in Ch 1. I'm also looking for a beta, so if you want to be my beta please leave your email address and how I can contact you (MSN). Thank you and if you like the mood of the story, please review for me! 

Lovely, Cherry


End file.
